Going to far
by mimo123d
Summary: When Artemis and Wally get into a fight and things go too far. Wally is left questioning himself if Artemis is right. T for language ! Reviews are always welcome! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

AN:** So heres another crappy idea that came up in my head! Its a one shot ! In this story the team knows about Wally's childhood and everyone knew eachothers secret identity. (i like to call dick rob for some annoying reason, idek) T for language **

**I seem to keep forgetting to say this but i DO NOT own any characters yet alone Young Justice**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Young Justice team had just came back from a bad fight with Toyman . It was a failure seeing that Toyman escaped , wrecking part of the city with Artemis thinks wally is too immature and could have gotten someone hurt today. Luckily Batman wasn't around to argue about what had happened.

Everybody went straight to the kitchen to relax after this stressing mission .

"That was everything but a success " Rob muttered.

"Tell me about it " Wally replied. "At least its over and now we can relax!"

"When can anyone relax with you in the room?!' Artemis replied grumpily.

"Hey! what did i do to you now!?" Wally replied with a slight tone of annoyance.

M'gann noticing it quickly, attempts to change the subject "Hey wally would you like some nice cookies? Ill make them nice and fresh now!"

"Oh sure thing babe, i'd love some cookies." Wally replied with a wink , as he returned to eating a sandwich .

"Maybe if you took crap seriously instead of flirting around we wouldn't have had such a mission failure!"

"Now artemis that's unfair, Wally didn't fail this mission, this mission was over our heads." Kaldur replied with a serious tone.

" It sure was his damn fault! He is joking around to much these days and its going to get someone hurt!"Artemis yelled back , directing it to Wally.

"Artemis stop it . Now." Superboy replied angrily .

"What!? Is isn't it about time one of us spoke up?! HE never takes anything seriously!"She was right now yelling loudly all directed to wally.

"Artemis chill ! You're trying to start something and its going to far. stop." Rob was up and standing a couple feet away from artemis.

"NO I WILL NOT STOP! This is a serious matter and it has to be dealt with! What if one of us gets hurt because he can't stop joking around?! Now is the time to speak up , not after someone is hurt!" Artemis was now 2 feet away from Wally and practically yelling in his face.

"Look Artemis stop, I'm not joking around all the time! I am serious during the whole mission if theirs a problem it would have been addressed a while back "Wally replied trying to keep himself calm.

_I am seriously not in the damn mood now _he thought. _Why does she always try to fight me. _

"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS. YOU ALMOST GOT M'GANN HURT TODAY WHEN YOU RAN OFF TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!" Artemis was practically screaming.

"Artemis I went to check on rob. And M'gann was perfectly fine taking care of herself!"Wally now standing was yelling back at her.

" YOU THINK ROB COULDN'T OF GOTTEN UP BY HIS SELF?! YOU ARE JUST MAKING UP EXCUSES TO GET YOURSELF OUT OF TROUBLE! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND IMMATURE!"Artemis was now up in his face screaming at him.

"I AM NOT MAKING EXCUSES! CALM DOWN! I AM NOT IMMATURE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IM MATURE ENOUGH TO BE KID FLASH!" Wally screamed back at her.

"GUYS CALM DOWN" M'Gann tried to squeeze in between their yelling. Now the whole team was trying to calm them both down but was not working.

"IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN ! HE'S BEEN A PAIN EVER SINCE THIS TEAM WAS FORMED. NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS HATED YOU! " Artemis Screamed.

"ARTEMIS" Robin barked out at her. The whole team was staring at her in disbelief and horror.

Artemis quickly realized what she had said, "Oh wally i didn't me-" She was cut off by a blow of wind and the Mechanical voice of a women

"_KID FLASH B03."_

_"_LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID ARTEMIS!" Rob was screaming at her.

"I didn- i'm sor-" She choked out.

She looked around to see dissapointed looks from Connor and Kaldur. While a shocked tearful look from M'gann.

"Too late Artemis. You said it . How are we going to find him now!"Robin hissed at her before storming off to his room.

"That was extremely unnecessary Artemis. I hope you are too apologize soon. " Kaldur said and walked away with Conner giving her a death glare.

Artemis turned around and looked at M'gann who was now silently crying.

"That was really mean Artemis, i ne-never thought yo-you would even say that" She whimpered and floated away to her room.

_oh god, A_rtemis thought _i feel like utter crap. i just had to let my big mouth talk for me. ill tell him sorry when he arrives at the cave tomorrow._

Little did she now Wally wasn't returning any time soon.

* * *

Wally was now speeding away with a blurry vision. He was angry and shocked that she even thought that. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he wasn't going to the cave or to aunt iris's house. No he was going somewhere far. Far away so he wouldn't have to think about this.

* * *

Wally was now in New York city. Wally never had the time to come here and always wanted to visit. He quickly went down an alley and changed into his Civvies. He didn't want to be spotted . After all he _did _ run away. He started walking down the streets as it was dusk and the sun was setting over the bay. He walked over and bought four hot dogs. Thank god he had money in his pants pocket or he would've starved, Knowing his metabolism and all. He started walking through time square, it was getting late , probably 7:30 pm . Thankfully it was summer so the sun was still up but it was setting. He was wondering if he should go to his aunt iris's home to sleep or go to the cave. _No the cave was a definite no. I'll just sneak to aunt iris's house in about two hours. maybe she'll be asleep . Knowing the time difference he would be home at 10:30. So what if its passed my curfew right now i don't care. _Wally then slowly began his walk (Yes walk) to Metropolis.

* * *

Rob already knew wally was not going to his Aunt's house. So when The flash walked into the cave he wasn't surprised.

The whole team (except Artemis of course) came out to greet him.

"Hey guys whats up " He greeted friendly with a tone of worry.

"Hello flash, what can we do for you?" Kaldur replied already knowing the answer.

"Oh i was just wondering if you knew if you saw KF recently?" Flash replied, looking around.

The team shuffled uncomfortably.

"So have you? He was due home about an hour ago, i thought maybe he got caught up in a mission or something."

"Yeah about that ..." Robin replied gulping " He got into a little fight and um ran um off about an hour ago. W-we thought he went home to you guys..." Robin finished off awkwardly.

"What?! What happened?What did you argue about?!" Flash replied confused and worried.

"..."

"Guys. What Happened." Flash asked in a serious tone.

"He got into a fight with Artemis." Kaldur spoke up. "She said some mean things and he ran off."

Flash sighed. "What did she say?"

"That he was immature and wasn't serious. " M'gann replied awkwardly

"What else?!" Flash knew something else was said, No way would that make him mad.

"Artemismighthavealsomentionedhisparents" Robin replied quickly.

"WHAT!?WHAT DID SHE SAY"Flash was now angry. Really angry.

"She said that it was no wonder why his parents hated him" Kaldur replied with a sad and defeated tone.

Flash was shocked. He was beyond angry. "That was too damn far" He muttered quietly but loud enough for the team to hear.

The he was gone before they could blink their eyes.

* * *

Wally had now been "missing" for about an hour and a half. But he didn't care. He like walking through the night. It calmed him down. He was lost gazing into the stars. He stopped a bit to watch a fight between superman and toyman . He wanted to intervene badly but he knew he would only get in the way. Before he knew it he was outside of Central City . He sighed and zoomed around central city in a slower fashion. Doing the regular sweep. Luckily nothing was up and by the time he had finished it was 10:45. He then sped "home" and opened the door with the spare key they had under the mat. He was not prepared to see what he saw when he walked in.

* * *

Barry sped home, very pissed at why someone would even think about that. He got home and went directly to iris to tell her what happened.

"Hey Barry is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Um no not exactly, something happened at the cave.."He replied tiredly.

"What happened?! Is Wally okay?! Did he get injured?!" She was now practically screaming.

"Shh shh He is okay I think. Their was a fight at the cave and somethings were said to him that shouldn't of been said. He is now um out somewhere."He replied guiltily .

Iris gasped with tears in her eyes. "What did they say?"

Barry sighed and explained about how what artemis said about his parents and how he was immature.

Now iris was crying in his shoulder. "Y-you H-have t-to go f-find h-him . He ccould bbe lost."

* * *

About an hour later Barry was sitting on the couch with Iris's head on his lap . She was sound asleep .

_"Poor kid. _He thought _He's probably starving out their. I hope hes okay. _sigh ._ That-_

_click_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard that The door had just been unlocked. He turned his head around to see an exhausted wally walk in. Gently lifting his self up making sure Iris wouldn't be awoken , he got up and hugged wally in a tight hug.

"You okay kid? I heard what had happened."Barry said in mid hug.

"Y-you did? " He asked surprised.

"Yeah , and Artemis had no right to say that. Its not true. " He replied putting his shoulders on his nephews shoulder.

"Sometimes it feels like everyone hates me.." He muttered quietly but Barry heard him and pulled him into a tighter hug.

"Its not true. Your the best neph- no son I could have." He replied with a proud tone in his voice. " Do you need a break from the cave?"

Wally was now in tears still hugging Barry. "no im fine"

He gently pulled him out of the hug " Now i need to put your aunt to bed, you should get ready too."

"Okay." He replied As his uncle scooped up his aunt and started walking to their bedroom.

"Hey Uncle barry,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Haha sure thing kid, ill be back in a minute."

Then the two of them had a night time snack (or a dinner in this case) and then went to bed.

* * *

_The next morning 7:30 am at Mt. Justice . _

Robin awoke ready to start the day. The first thing he did was run to KF'S room to see if he had returned. To no avail KF was not in their.

_damn. I wonder where he is._ He thought worriedly.

His next idea was to text KF , maybe he had his phone on him.

"Hey KF where are you? " He then shut his phone and went to get dressed.

When he returned his phone lit up with a buzz. KF was calling him. It was early , hopefully he was ok!

Rob: "Hello?"

KF: "Hey dude."

"KF ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"yeah. I got to my aunt iris's house around 11pm last night. "

"Dude never do that to me again . Worried me and your uncle sick last night."

"I know dude, i just needed some .. air"

"_oh..._. That was just cruel. Don't listen to her okay."

"I dont know bro. I'm starting to think she's right . Maybe i am too childish."

" You're totally cool. If she doesn't like that its her problem."

"I dont know i guess."

"So where did you go yesterday?"

"What don't you come into the kitchen? Im in here."

"Omg" Robin face palmed himself and closed the call. He then ran into the kitchen to see Wally eating.

"Dude when did you get here?" He asked in a confused tone.

"About 3 hours ago. I was watching TV then i got hungry and started eating" He replied casually.

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Robin asked curiously.

"None. Couldn't sleep . I just kept thinking about yesterday. So I left a note at my aunts house and ran here."

Robin sighed. he couldn't believe that it impacted him a lot. "You know shes wrong right?"

"Actually, im pretty sure she's right ..."

"Dude no stop shes wrong-"

"No dude think about it. I always joke around i am always flirting and i have caused many mistakes. Maybe it is time i changed."Wally sighed and got up. "Im going on a run ill be back in a hour"and with that he was gone.

Robin was beyond anger. He couldn't believe wally. He felt so bad for him. He was going to make sure Artemis payed. He quickly got up and stormed in Artemis's room. He knocked on the door angrily in till she opened up.

"Wha-?" She replied in a tired tone.

"Look at what you did. You made him a mess!" He was practically yelling in the hallway. He awoke the rest of the team in the process.

"Wha- who?"

"Wally is who!He got no hours of sleep last night, and hes changed. He just ran off again!" Robin kept yelling.

"Wait you saw KF? Is he alright?" Kaldur asked

"Yeah he was here like 2 minutes ago . He's really upset and he's a mess." Robin replied back to kaldur in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Okay yelling isn't solving anything Robin. " M'gann spoke up.

Not wanting to make things worse he stormed off into the living room and slouched on the couch. Artemis was still frozen in the hallway with sad look.

Everyone then walked out of the bedrooms and began preparing for breakfast About an hour later break feast was almost finished but was interrupted when KF walked in. He casually slumped into a chair at the table and looked blankly ahead. M'gann quickly floated over too him.

"Wally are you allright!? You worried me yesterday!" M'gann asked

"Yeah im okay. " He said in a not so wally tone.

M'gann quickly gave him a sad look and floated away. When breakfast was ready Wally only had 15 waffles. where as usually he had about 50. He even ate them in a not so disgusting manner. After that he walked , yeah walked, to his room. Everyone at the breakfast table gave each other a sad look.

"Something's not right guys." Superboy spoke up.

"I noticed. He seems to not eat. That's both unhealthy and not right." Kaldur replied.

"I should probably go talk to him "Artemis said .

"NO!" The team yelled at her, Taken aback she sunk back into her seat.

"Im going to go talk to him , he'll talk to me" Robin got up and walked away. Once arriving to wallys room he knocked. "Wally can i come in?"

The door quickly unlocked, and wally was not a good sight. He had bags under his eyes and looked visibly malnourished. "Dude go eat you look terrible." Robin said concerned.

"I'm not hungry rob, I dont feel well" he replied with his face in his pillow.

This alarmed rob. Speedsters rarely get sick. "Do you want to talk ?"

"Im just , _questioning _my self right now. " he said with a sigh.

Robin could only nod.

"Rob can i ask you a question. But i need an honest answer."

"Wha- yeah of course! What is it?" He replied worriedly.

"Am i annoying?"

Robin was taken back. This was not like wally at all. "Dude you are anything but annoying. You are the coolest friend i have! I dont want any of that to change"

"I guess , I'm going to try to sleep now. Ill see you later okay?" He replied quietly.

"okay" He nodded and left the room. He really was sad for his best friend.

Wally now silently wallowed in his sorrow.

_Maybe , just maybe ._

* * *

**So thats the ending to the first part! I didn't like the ending do i split it up and im in the making to another part :D **

**Review's are always welcome ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres part 2! I really hope you enjoy this :D! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome !**

**(i own nothing)**

* * *

Wally was in his room , for about two hours. By now he was REALLY hungry and had to hold back the urge to run to the kitchen to eat. Luckily he had stocked his cupboards. He had a small bag of chips and a energy bar.

He sat down and slowly started to much on his bag of chips. Deep in thought .

_What if she is right. I could have gotten anyone killed on any mission, I should probably stop it all, at least at the cave. I'll try for a good while. It would just be a slight change. Right? _

Then he drifter off into a deep slumber.

* * *

__Wally was awoken by a knock at his door.

_Now what?_

Wally got up and walked to his door and reluctantly opened it up. He saw the last person he wanted to see.

It was her. The girl that's changed him.

_Artemis._

He quickly tried shutting the door until she stuck her foot out .

"Wally please just listen to me. Please" She asked in a desperate tone.

"Look i'm not in the mood to be insulted by you again." He lashed out at her.

"Just _please _leave me be" He whispered out with tears threatening to spill.

Artemis retreated her foot , giving him a sad look. Wally shut the door and locked it. He then walked to his bed to go back to depressing sleep.

_Can't i just sleep the day away. Just today._

* * *

Artemis sadly walked back towards the kitchen , on her way giving the souvenir room a sad look.

_He looked like a sad mess. Ugh i hate myself so much right now. I can never keep my mouth shut. _

"You talked to him didn't you?" M'gann said in a sad tone.

The rest of the team overheard M'gann and quickly looked over at them.

"Y-yeah, I-i tried but he just asked me to leave." Artemis let out quietly.

Everyone exchanged sad looks.

"He looked like a mess though... He's really pale and he has huge bags under his eyes. " She added.

"I'm going to go talk to him now" Robin quickly jumped over the couch and walked to his room.

_Lets just hope he'll open._

* * *

Wally barely got to lay down on he bed before another knock was at his door.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE" He lashed out in a real angry tone.

"Wally?" Robin whimpered.

Wally sighed. "Yes robin, what do you need?"

"I-i was wondering if i could come in..."Robin let out quietly.

"Dude i'm fine. Just let me sleep. _Please." _Wally asked in a sleepy tone.

"_okay" _Robin then left his door as he heard footsteps walk away.

_Lets hope i can sleep, or i'm going to kill something._

* * *

__Unfortunately wally couldn't sleep at all, He tossed around in his bed for about an hour.

_Nothing. _

_This is just ridiculous. The one time i wont be interrupted , i cant sleep. _Wally thought angrily.

He then got up. He did look a mess but he didn't care. He just wanted to go and eat something. He reluctantly left his room and walked down the hall to the kitchen to see the whole entire team plus his uncle and Black canary snap their necks toward's his entrance.

Wally just lowered his head and walked into the kitchen , feeling eyes stare down his back. He kept walking until he disappeared behind the kitchen .

* * *

Barry was barely able to recognize his nephew. His hair was a mess, he was ghostly pale and had bags under his eyes. He fought the urge to run up to him and hug him in the tightest hug ever. He instead looked back at the team. Black Canary spoke as soon as he knew he was out of earshot.

"He looks awful has anyone tried to talk to him?" Black Canary questioned worriedly.

"Yeah , i was able to talk to him this morning but when i tried later on , he wouldn't let me into his room. " Robin mumbled.

"I spoke to him last night. He was so depressed it was almost like something had replaced him . " Barry added still staring towards the kitchen.

Black Canary nodded. "Barry go try to get him to eat more . He look's horrible right now. "

Barry zipped to the kitchen behind wally.

* * *

_That was just beyond awkward. Never should have left my room. _Wally thought while making 16 sandwiches.. _They just had to get more people involved. Honestly Uncle Barry is just going to worry and Black Canary barely even helps. _

__His thoughts were interrupted when a gust of wind flew by him and his uncle was by him .

"Hey kiddo , you eat anything today? I noticed you weren't here in the morning to eat breakfast with me and your Aunt." Barry asked worriedly.

"Yeah , i got hear at like 5:30ish , then i ate around 10 pancakes around nine o'clock ." Wally mumbled out. Obviously to tired to talk.

"Kiddo you know that's not enough! You need to eat more . You look terrible. " Barry mentioned.

"Uncle Barry your not helping , just leave me alone. " Wally muttered at his uncle.

"OK promise me you'll eat and i'll leave you alone" Barry replied.

"Fine , i'll eat . Just leave me " He muttered grabbing his sandwiches brushing passed his uncle. He continued walking back to his room , awkwardly passing by his fellow "friends".

He resided in his room to eat all the sandwiches.

* * *

Barry zipped back to the team as soon as he heard his nephews door shut.

"I got him to eat , but he wont talk at all" Barry said defeated.

"I think all we can leave with is to give him some time. " Black Canary said " If he doesn't act better in two days, then i'll approach him. "

With that Black Canary and Barry left the cave.

" What do we do now?" M'gann asked.

"We wait." Kaldur replied. And with that the whole team dispersed to do their own activities.

* * *

Wally walked into his room to sit down and eat. He ate all his sandwiches in a much more wally manner. He was actually full , which felt good , considering the fact each sandwich had about three layers of cheese.

He then trained as much as he could in his small room.

About three hours later he was hungry again but instead walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and walked into the kitchen to make a "small " snack.

He then acted in a much more mature fashion when he was greeted by the team.

"Wally are you feeling better?" M'gann questioned him as she floated over to him.

"Yeah i am ba-M'gann . Just came for a quick snack" He then walked into the kitchen to eat some leftover waffles .

Then robin walked in " Hey dude you alright?" Robin asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah Robin. I'm feeling a lot better." He replied in a very faked voice.

Robin furrowed his brow. " You sure?"

"Yeah Robin , I'm going to go and study if you need anything. " Wally lied.

Robin now totally knew something was wrong. It was the middle of July Who studies in the middle of July Normally wally would beg for robin to go play with him some Xbox.

Robin was going to get down to the bottom of this.

* * *

Robin quickly left and _secretly _ followed wally to his room. As soon as Wally entered his own room , Robin stood outside of his door quietly and listened to the inside of the room.

"_Too immature ill show them" _

_"They'll never see that side of me ever again"_

_"why can't i just be enough?" _

That's all Robin could bare to hear. He felt horrible for his friend. He wanted to barge in there and hug him in the tightest hug his little body could muster up , but he knew Wally would know that he was spying on him. So instead he decided to knock.

He knocked twice before he heard the door click to see wally standing their with a blank expression.

"What can i help you with Richard?" wally grumbled.

that was nothing at all like Wally, he NEVER called Robin Richard.

"Whats up with you? You have changed." Robin asked while shoving himself past wally into his room.

"Nothing is wrong with me. " Wally said in a innocent tone.

"Dude don't lie. You NEVER call me Richard and you act like a doll. Is this because of what Artemis said?!" Robin was on the verge to yelling.

"Well you guys wanted me to change so i did. I'm now mature and perfect Wallace. No flirting , no more jokes. Just Wallace." Wally replied in a angered tone. "You guys wanted this not me. "

"No one wanted you to change Wally. No one." Now robin was yelling and he heard shuffling feet coming down the hall.

"Yeah well tell that to Artemis." Wally now turned his back to robin.

" Dude she didn't mean that. She made a mistake. " Robin replied in a sad tone.

"Yes she did. I could have hurt someone on any mission!" Wally was now yelling at robin while the rest of the team was staring in through the doorway. " Like she said. The time to change is before a mistake happens , not after."

"I didn't mean it Wally." Everyone's head snapped to Artemis's head in the door way. Wally was glaring her down. " I let it slip but it wasn't true. The real you is the better you . Not this fake cover up you have been using lately." She was glaring down wally too.

"Wally we miss you , All of us. " M'gann whimpered.

Wally face softened for a minute as if he was thinking about it.

"Everybody leave" He muttered and turned around.

"But Wal-"

"OUT. NOW. EVERYBODY!" Wally screamed .

Everybody was shocked and began to leave , robin giving a sad look before closing the door.

As soon as everyone left , wally jumped onto his bed and started sobbing into his pillow.

"Guys, i can hear him" Connor whispered with a sad look . "He's crying"

Everybody's face was saddened and M'gann was on the verge of tears.

They all walked away , Artemis giving a reluctant face turned the corner out of the hallway.

_poor wally _was the only thought going through everybody's head.

* * *

After wally was done sobbing he decided to wash his face and decided to let it go . He couldn't stay miserable for ever. It made him and everybody feel like crap. He couldn't keep up with "Wallace" anymore. He wanted to be Wally. He got up from his bed and sneaked into the training room. As soon as he got their he ran right into Artemis knocking them both to the ground.

"OW! Watch i!t" Artemis muttered rubbing her behind not realizing who it was.

"Why don't you watch it !" Wally snapped back before he realized it was Artemis.

"Oh" They said at the same time.

Wally quickly got up turning around to head back to his room before he felt an arm on his forearm.

"_Wally" _ she whispered quietly . "Can we _please _talk? "

Wally stood there and sighed he couldn't run away from this forever.

"P_lease?"_

__Wally sighed again. "Okay"

"L-look i'm re-really sorry, i really really didn't mean it. I've been feeling like crap since i said it. I didn't mean it. Honestly i don't care if you don't want to ever talk t-to me again , i-i just want you to kn-know i didn't m-mean it and that i re-really truly am s-sorry. " She whimpered, her voice cracking towards the end.

Wally couldn't resist. He turned around and hugged her in a really tight hug , kissing the top of her head as she cried into his chest.

"Its okay. I forgive you . I can't always be mad at my little spitfire now can i?" He chuckled .

Artemis chuckled as she was trying to stop crying.

Wally quickly pulled out of the hug and gave her a kiss on the lips. As shocked as she was , she didn't resist. She couldn't hold back her feelings anymore for him . She was in love and their was no reason to deny it. She was his spitfire and she loved it .

_She loved him. _

* * *

**So thats it ! I hope you liked my really cheezy ending i know. But i ship them so hard and i love them both so i couldn't resist it 3 **

**I was listening to a song called "Safe and Sound" Sung by Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider. It really felt right with this story! **

**Hope you enjoyed it 3 Review please :D**


End file.
